


Papaya

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: (or in this case: 'Aliens Politely Requested They Do It'), Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Crack, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: "You can sleep later, this is an emergency! The aliens are here!"Or, Gary and Robbie have a very unusual late night chat.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams, Robbie Williams/Aliens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Papaya

"Gaz! Gaz wake up! Gaz!"

Gary groans heavily as Rob shakes him out of his warm and comfy slumber. "Rob, some of us actually try to sleep through the night." That only makes Rob shake him harder, clearly annoyed.

"You can sleep later, this is an emergency! The aliens are here!"

That wakes Gary up a bit. He stops, opens his eyes, and looks up at Robbie, who is peering down at him with an expectant grin on his face.

"You had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

Gary is usually willing to indulge Rob's more esoteric beliefs, but not when they wake him up at two in the morning. He rolls back over on his side, hoping that will be the end of it, but of course letting things go has never been Robbie's strong suit. "No, I'm serious!"

"So am I." At least, he hopes Rob's just had a bad dream - he'd prefer that to the other explanations he can think of for this behaviour, which mostly involve drugs or some sort of nervous breakdown, and neither of those things can be ruled out in Rob's case. He sighs. "Listen, Rob," he rolls back over, reaching up to cradle Robs jaw gently. "You're just-" he stops. "Why are you sticky?"

Rob grins at him sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as Gary struggles a bit to remove his hand from his cheek. Now he's awake, he notices something else he didn't pick up on at first. An odd smell coating Rob's body, filling the room. Fruity, like some sort of melon. Papaya? "So about that, see, the aliens wanted to introduce themselves to me. Show they meant no harm. And they were a bit curious about how our human pleasure systems worked. So I let them show me a good time, if you know what I mean."

Gary's jaw drops. "You had sex with the aliens?"

"Yeah? Well, maybe. Probably." Gary frowns. What does that mean? "I'm not really sure what counts as sex to that lot, but it sure felt like sex to me. What, you're not jealous, are you?"

He feels himself burning up. He _shouldn't_ be jealous, given he doubts these aliens (who, he reminds himself, do not and cannot exist) would know enough about sex to know it's the sort of thing people do get jealous about. He has no claim on Robbie, and certainly not one aliens would know about. Then he realises that might not have been what Rob meant.

"Anyway, after that, they said they wanted to learn more about how humans interact among themselves. So they asked if I wouldn't mind picking up a friend to come meet them, and I asked them to drop me off here."

He did wonder what Rob was doing in his house. Gary finds his blush deepening. He has his suspicions about how the aliens want them to 'interact', as well. Has Rob not picked up on that? It's not like him to miss an innuendo when it's there.

_Why couldn't he just try to seduce me the normal way?_ Gary might have blushed a bit, but if he's sure if Robbie had come into his room in the middle of the night to tell him he wanted to fuck, he would have been embarrassingly willing.

"Why me?" Gary asks, trying valiantly to keep his mind from getting distracted going down that road. Rob looks a little put out by the question.

"Well, you like Star Wars and all that. I thought you'd be pleased to meet some real life aliens." He's pouting now, and Gary sighs. Great, now he has to feel guilty for being inadequately grateful for, what it must be said, is an _unusual_ present. "And, you know, everything we've ever done has been so wrapped up in each other. If I am going to be the first human to make contact with aliens, I felt like I should do it with you. That just seemed fitting."

Despite the absurdity of the situation, Gary can't help being touched by that. Touched enough to wonder if he's going to go along with Rob's impossible proposition. _When I said he drove me crazy, I was speaking metaphorically,_ he thinks, and smiles to himself. Then he thinks some more. "Wait, why did they pick up you anyway?"

"Ah." Rob grins. "They've been monitoring our Earth communications for a couple of decades. Apparently, they've deduced I must be some kind of leader, someone powerful who can help them convince the people of Earth they mean them no harm."

Gary feels an odd stab of jealousy then. "You're not that bloody famous!"

"Yeah I am." Alright, yes he is, but Gary doesn't have to be happy about it. "So are you coming, or what?"

He sighs, throwing the bedsheets aside. "Fine." It's not like it was ever really a question. As soon as Rob walked in here, it was certain Gary would do what he wanted, regardless of how bizarre, insane, or impossible. "But only if you promise to teach your alien friends about normal human sleep cycles."

"I... doubt they're gonna learn that from me, but I can try."


End file.
